Beat the Odds Takuma Ichijo OneShot
by Princess Jewels
Summary: A friendship that formed in the library turned into love...one problem he's a vampire...she's a human...will it work?


_**Jewels: I do not own Vampire Knight.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Now why are you dragging me in here again?" Senri asked.

"I just need to see of the next if the new issue of my favorite magna is out," I replied dragging him through the bookstore, "And then we can finish shopping for my birthday."

We got in the aisle with the magnas and I let go of his wrist and started to look at the shelf.

"Hey Ichijo," Senri said.

"Hmm," I said not looking at him.

"Doesn't she go to our school?" he asked.

I looked at him and then looked down the aisle and saw a girl that I recognized right away also looking at the magnas. "Yes of course," I replied, "That's Jewels Kishimoto, she's Headmaster Cross' goddaughter but she calls him Uncle Cross. She spends most of her time in the library but I've talked to her many times and she's a very sweet girl."

"Does she…know about us?" Senri asked.

"Well of course," I replied, "But like the Headmaster…she hopes for unity."

"She a vampire hunter?" he asked.

"She said she was trained to be one…but it just didn't feel right to her." I turned and walked down the aisle towards Jewels. "Hello Kishimoto-san," I said smiling.

JEWELS' POV

I was contemplating whether to buy the 11th Hikaru No Go magna or to start collecting Black Butler when I heard a voice.

I looked and saw Ichijo Takuma smiling at me.

"Well hello Takuma-senpai," I said smiling back at him before looking at my watch, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow," he said cheerfully, "Senri and I came into town to get some things for my party and of course I had to stop here to see if they had the new issue of my favorite magna."

"Oh it's your birthday tomorrow," I said, "Ichijo you should have told me sooner."

"Um…how come?" he asked slightly confused.

"We've been talking and hanging out in the library for a few months now," I replied, "We're friends…right?"

"Of course," he replied.

I put the magnas back on the shelf and then turned back to him, "Now…what do you want for your birthday?" I asked.

"You don't have to get me anything," he said.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked again.

"Whatever you get me I'm sure I'll love it," he replied.

"That's not fair," I said.

"Life isn't always fair," he said chuckling, "Do you think you would be comfortable at my birthday party?"

"Would I be the only human?" I asked

"Only if Yuki doesn't come," he said.

"I think I'll be ok either way," I replied, "I know that you wouldn't let anything happen to me…plus I'm under the protection of the Headmaster."

"Great!" he said excitedly, "The party starts at nine o'clock and I'll let Headmaster Cross know you're coming so you don't get in trouble by the Disciplinary Committee."

"Okay," I said, "I'll see you then."

He smiled and left followed by Senri and then I left the bookstore and walked around town trying to think of what to get Ichijo.

'_Hmm…what to get, what to get,'_ I thought as I walked do the busy street, and then it hit me. "A gift basket!" I said loudly causing people to stop and stare at me, "Can't a girl think out loud?" They went back to their business and I started my running around town.

Soon I was tiredly making my way to my dorm with everything for the gift basket and a new dress.

Once in my dorm I set my dress on the chair and the other stuff on my desk, flopped on my bed and fell sleep.

-The Next Day-

"Vivaldi CD…check. The Phantom of the Opera CD…check. Magna book…check. Book of poetry from around the world…check. Green silky tie…check. Chocolates…check," I said looking at the basket.

BANG

My door suddenly opened and Headmaster Cross, my godfather who was more of an uncle, especially since he took me in a year ago, came running in.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH MONEY YOU SPENT YESTERDAY YOUNG LADY?" he yelled waving his arms around.

"Uncle Kaien, I know I spent ¥24828 ($302.16), but I can explain," I said setting the shrink wrap down, "You see its Ichijo's birthday today and we're friends and he invited me to his party and I um…well."

He got this big goofy grin on his face. "You want to impress him," he said before hugging me, "This is so exciting my goddaughter has her very first major crush!"

"Uncle Kaien let go of me!" I said trying to get him to let me go. When I finally go him to let go of me I pushed him out of my room and closed the door. "He can be so embarrassing," I said sighing.

ICHIJO'S POV

"Jewels…Jewels…oh yes…you mean that short girl with the dark hair and eyes that spends her time in the library?" Ruka asked.

I smiled and nodded quickly.

"Don't forget to add that he's always flirting with her," Hanabusa said walking past.

I stopped nodding and I felt my cheeks grow hot. "I…do not flirt with her," I said calmly, "We had interesting conversations and-."

"You offered to carry her books one night," he said looking at me.

"It was late and it was a very tall stack," I said.

"Face it Ichijo, you like her," Ruka said before heading upstairs.

I sighed and let go of the balloon I was holding and it went zooming around the room. _'They're right…I do like her,'_ I thought, _'Only problem is…she's a human…and I'm a vampire.'_

"Is something troubling you Ichijo?" Lord Kaname asked walking towards me.

"No," I said before sighing, "And yes."

"I can sense that this isn't something that I can help you with," he said, "But I'm sure that you will figure out what's best for yourself and whoever else is involved."

"Yeah…I hope so," I said.

-That Night-

I headed to the moon dorm with Ichijo's present and wearing my new blue dress that I had gotten for the party. It was a light blue dress with dark blue straps and came down to my knees.

As I approached the moon dorms outer walls the gate slowly opened. _'I really am being expected,'_ I thought as I walked through the gates and once through the gates I was greeted by Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain.

"Hello Jewels," Hanabusa said, "You look absolutely scrumptious tonight."

"Thanks…I think," I said.

Akatsuki sighed. "Let's just get to the party," he said.

We headed to the party and as we walked along the path the pathway the candelabras that lined the walkway lit up.

"So I heard that Ichijo invited you personally," Hanabusa said.

"Yes…well we're friends," I said.

"Friends hmm," he said.

"Mmhmm," I said.

"Don't start Hanabusa," Akatsuki said as we got closer to the party area.

"Jewels you're right on time!" Ichijo said once we entered the party area.

"You said nine o'clock and so I'm here at nine," I said smiling, "Here's your present." I walked over to him and handed him the basket.

"Thanks Jewels," he said, "By the way you look very beautiful tonight."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Th…thank you Ichijo," I said.

"Now let's get this party started," he said.

The party was ok…but it was a little uncomfortable when Ichijo was mingling with the other guests. I was the only human there and trying to start a conversation with one of the vampires was very awkward. So I decided to find a bench and sit down. Finally I did and it was a little ways away from the party but I felt more comfortable alone at that point.

"Jewels? Jewels where'd you go?" someone called, "Oh there you are."

I turned and saw Ichijo walking towards me and he sat down next to me on the bench.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" I asked.

"Things got kind of awkward," I replied.

He frowned. "Oh," he said sadly.

"It's not your fault Ichijo," I said.

"I can be shy and I'm the human and I thought I would be ok but I guess I'm only comfortable here when you're around me," I said looking at my hands.

"You know it's ok for you to be shy," he said, "That's one of your best qualities…because once someone really gets to know you…they can see the real you that's hiding under that shy exterior."

I looked at him. "You really think so?" I asked.

He nodded. "I know the real you," he said, "You're smart, funny, energetic, and a big ball of energy…but only the people who are close to you get to see that, that's what I admire most about you Jewels."

I smiled. "Thank you Ichijo," I said.

He smiled back. "No problem," he replied.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he froze. "What was that for?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I…I guess because I like you," I said, "And I understand if you don't-." I was cut off by Ichijo gently kissing me.

When he pulled away he gave me a sweet smile. "Don't worry Jewels," he said, "I like you too…well…I love you."

"Even though I'm human?" I asked.

"I'm sure that we can make it work…we've made a friendship work so far right?" he said smiling.

"Right," I said, "And I love you too."

We kissed and it was sure to be one of many more.

* * *

_**Jewels: I hope you liked it!**_


End file.
